The present invention addresses golf cart-related safety devices. Golf carts popularity has been on the rise for many decades. The aging population, new comfort features and ever improving electronic components, have all contributed to an improved quality of today's golf carts, and their rising popularity.
Along with the rising popularity of golf carts, the number of golf cart-related injuries has increased significantly. A study conducted by researchers in the Center for Injury Research and Policy of The Research Institute at the Nationwide Children's Hospital found that the number of golf cart-related injuries rose 132% during the 17-year study period. Some of the main causes of injury related to golf cart accidents included cart overturn and collisions. However, “falling from a golf cart” was the most common cause of injury for both adults and children. One contributing reason is that current golf cart safety features are insufficient to prevent passenger falls or ejection. Golf carts moving at speeds as low as 11 miles per hour could readily eject a passenger during a turn, causing a a plethora of injuries.
The presented invention addresses the above-defined shortcomings by introducing a simple, yet effective, safety device, giving the occupants of a golf cart, something to hold on to. Specifically, the present invention discloses a GOLF CART SAFETY PLATFORM WITH INTERCHANGEABLE HANDLE BARS. The platform is attached to the center section of the golf cart's flooring, between the seat and the accelerator/brake pedals, providing the occupants with a gripping surface, helping them to maintain their seating balance, and possibly preventing them from falling out of the vehicle.